Broken Hearted Girl
by ohsoalisonking
Summary: When Carla finds out about Peter and Tina's affair, she is comforted by an unlikely ally.


Carla shuffled along the cobbles with no direction or purpose. She sniffed and shook from cold and shock, with mascara stained tears on her cheeks. She never saw that coming. He loved her, they were happy. After everything she had been through, what they had been through together, how could he do this to her? It was dark and late and a group of people passed her in the street, laughing; Carla thought they were laughing at her, she thought the whole world was. Lost, frightened, alone and now homeless, Carla had no idea where to go or what to do.

"Carla?" A voice called from behind. She recognised the familiar tone but couldn't put a name to the voice. Without bending or thinking, she turned on the spot. "Whatever is the matter?" Roy asked, concerned. Carla only cried harder. Roy stepped towards her and rested a hand on her arm. He had never been one for showing his affections, but he was genuinely concerned for her. "Come on" he said, leading her in the direction of the cafe.

They made their way through the darkness and up the stairs to Roy's flat, slowly but carefully. The shock and her teary eyes imapired Carla's vision and coordination, she was having difficulty with everything she was trying to do. Roy continued to guide her until she was sat on the sofa. "I'll put the kettle on" he affirmed, not knowing what else to do. "Milk and no sugar" Carla just smiled at him; he had remembered exactly how she liked her tea.

By the time the tea was on the table, Carla was in floods of tears again. "He's been having an affair, with Tina, for months, and I had no idea" Carla confessed, crying harder with every statement. "I love him so much, I always have and I always will. I trusted him Roy, we've been through so much, I really thought he was the one. How could he do this to me?"

"It's alright" he spoke softly, placing an arm around the broken woman's shoulder nervously. He gave her a small, reassuring smile that made her rest her head on his shoulder.

"You're a good man Roy Cropper"

"You'll find someone that will deserve you, that'll treasure you forever" he told her.

"I want what you and Hayley had. I thought me and Peter could be like you two. How wrong was I?"

"Oh no, you wouldn't want to end up like us, one of you taking your own life and the other to be left suffering, alone" Roy spoke, his voice getting louder and firmer. His resentment towards Hayley's decision remained the same, although his love and grief did not die with her.

"I'm sorry" she mouthed, unable to think about her friend at this time.

"Don't be. Hayley always considered you to be a good friend. She said she was lucky to have you. She was always grateful that you trusted her enough to open up to her" Roy told Carla.

"I was the lucky one, Roy. Hayley was an incredible woman; strong, brave, kind, considerate, caring. She loved you more than anything"

"Just before she...went, she made me make her a promise. She made her promise her that I would look out for you, should you ever need anything. You meant a great deal to my wife" he explained.

"You would do that for me?" She asked, shocked almost.

"Yes. And for Hayley, of course"

"You really are one in a million Roy Cropper. Why can't there be more men like you?"

"You will find the right person Carla, someone who will deserve you, and look after you and love you how you should be loved. Peter Barlow is a very stupid man. A leopard never changes its spots, although I thought he would have been faithful to you, you were so good together, good for each other. I've always thought you were cold hearted and stuck up; I didn't know what my wife saw in you" Carla looked bewildered. Roy Cropper being rude? "But as always, she was right and I was wrong. You're tough exterior protects you and underneath you are vulnerable and caring. I know how much you loved Hayley and so did she. We were both lucky to have you here in her last days"

"Thank you" she whispered through sobs. Carla was lost for words, for once. No one had ever been so kind to her.

"I can only offer you a sofa, if you need it?" He offered. "I've got some spare blankets and pillows I can fetch you?"

"Sofa sounds perfect. Thank you so much Roy" Carla leant forwards and kissed Roy on the cheek. He blushed slightly, not being used go receiving affection either.

"Anytime" Roy replied, getting to his feet. "Carla, what are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. My world has come crashing down around my feet. I haven't felt like this since Frank, but at least then I had Peter. I'm lost and broken now, just like I was then"

"The only difference is, now you have me. I'll honour my wife's wishes to take care of you, but because I want to. You deserve better. I'm right here, if you need me"


End file.
